In Denial
by Yagyu123
Summary: It all started when he carried me from school all the way to our house. Ever since that day that moment has been replying in my brain over and over again. I know all the things he said back was all sarcastic but why does my heart beat fast when I remember the things he said? I can't even stop thinking of what he does at times. Is this love? Or is it just how best friends act normal
1. Chapter 1

**TITLE:** In Denial

 **GENRE:** Shounen Ai, Humor

 **PAIRING:** Karma x Nagisa

 **RATING:** T (to be safe)

 **SUMMARY:** It all started when he carried me from school all the way to our house. Ever since that day that moment has been replying in my brain over and over again. I know all the things he said back was all sarcastic but why does my heart beat fast when I remember the things he said? I can't even stop thinking of what he does at times. Is this love? Or is it just how best friends act normally? Could it be love? Or is something different entirely? Even if it was love I swear i'll make unlimited excuses just to be in denial. (Sorry summary kinda sucks not good giving summaries pls read)

This my first story so sorry if there will be some OCness especially from Karma but will try to make him act as he would normally

 **Chapter 1**

Nagisa's POV

It was a normal day at class E, Koro-sensei would teach us some lessons and we try to sneak some assasination, Bitch-sensei would teach communication skills, and Karasuma-sensei would teach us assassination skills. With a blink of an eye class has ended. When I left the classroom I saw Karma and approached him ansaid "Hey Karma wanna go home together?" He yawned and said "Sorry Nagisa, Koro-sensei said he wanted to talk to me" "Then i'll just wait for you at the outside " I replied "See you later then" replied Karma.

Now that I think about it, I got nothing to do while waiting so I looked for place to wait and saw a tree near the exit of the school and I just sat under the tree. Noww that i'm feeling comfortable I looked at the sky, what a beautiful sight I thought, too bad it would get destroyed if don't kill Koro-sensei in time. Then I started feeling sleepy. I thought to myself "No don't sleep knowing Karma he would leave me behind and say its a joke the next day" After that I blackedout.

Karma's POV

After Koro-sensei's conference with we me. I headed outside and looked for Nagisa, I found him sleeping under shade of a tree. "He looks cute when he sleeps" I thought, wait did I just call _Nagisa_ cute. "He looks peaceful" I smirked and took out a pen and said "Time to doodle on his face while he's defenseless" I swear I could have grown horns and a devil's tail while I was doing this. After I was satisfied with the doodle in his face, I decided to carry him, I wouldn't want him finding out I drew on his face.

So I carried Nagisa from the top of the mountain all the way to the street of where their house lies. Then he finally woke up, I said "Good morning sleeping beauty"

Nagisa's POV

When I woke up I noticed that Karma was carrying in a bridal manner, I blushed and said "Eeeh K-Karma for how long have you been c-carrying me" He smirked and said "Not that long princess" "Sh-shut up you know you could've woke me up" I said while flustered. "Eh? then it would be a waste to wake up someone as cute as yourself when sleeping" said Karma in a sarcastic tone.

I blushed at what he said, even though I know he was sarcastic, wanting to hide my blushing face I hid my face at his arm and said "Y-you... c-can put me d-down now...y-you know" "Too late we're already at your house" said in a relieved tone. He finally puts me down and said while grining "See you tomorrow princess" I blushed and said "Sh-shut up s-see tomorrow then" I heard him laugh and said "H-hey ...Karma-" he stopped walking, I looked down to avoid eye contact and to hide my flushed face and said "Th-thanks for carrying me all the way here even if it was u-unnecessary" He turned aroung took out his toungue and said "No prob"

I looked at his back until I can't see him anymore and whispered "Y-you're b-being u-unfair" After that I entered the house and said "I'm home" my mother came at the doorstep and "Welcome ho-" I was surprised on why she stopped had a weird look on her face and she said "If your trying make me laugh because you came home late just to stay out of trouble won't do you any good" "Eh?! Why would you think of that?" as I tilted my head. She pointed at me "Your face" said my mother I hurriedly went to the bathroom and looked at the mirror and saw that I have a drawing of a mustache, some glasses and some dots on my face. I felt a vein pop at my forehead and shouted

" **KARMA!** "

Karma's POV

*"A-achoo" I laughed and said "I guess i've been found out"

*(A/N to those that doesn't get this, there is a saying which states that if you sneeze for no apparent reason it is said that someone is thinking about you)

Please review to let me know your thoughts about this chapter and thanks for reading. Will update some more chapters as soon as possible


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to those that followed at favorite this story

 **Chapter 2**

Nagisa's POV

After what happened last night I got an earful from my mother and said that if I ever come home late again she'd make wear a dress for a day. While walking on the way to school I thought "This all Karma's fault" I stopped "...but if it wasn't for him..." as I thought to myself, the things that happened last night replayed in my head which made me smack head on a wall thought " _Forget it Forget it Forget it"_ while I was making a fool out of myself i heard footsteps coming my way he then said "Good morning Nagisa" Oh no... the last person I wanted to see came.

"Nagisa what are you doing facing a wall" said Karma while tilting his head "N-nothing" I said in a shaky voice "Anyways why did you draw on MY FACE?" I said in a shrap tone. Karma smirked and said "Well you WERE defenseless that time" "Sigh... Foget about that we're almost late for classes" I said "Want me carry you again to be faster?" sai Karma in a joking tone "That won't be um... n-necessary" I said while blushing. Karma laughed and said "You should really learn how to hide your emotions Nagisa" "Sh-Shut up let's just go " I said while running. Luckily we reached the school in time.

Once class started I thought "Why is my heart beating fast when Karma is near me? Could it be..." "Nagisa! Nagisa!" I then snapped out of my trance saw Bitch sensei calling me. She then said "Now that I got your attention" she wrote the phrase * _I love you (A/N This is in English)_ and asked me to say it out loud. Nervously i said "I rob you" I heard a snicker at the back I was pretty sure it was Karma. "No I LoVe you" said Bitch sensei "I Lob-" I said when I heard Karma going "I rob you" over over again. I felt a vein popped in my forehead "Karma!" I thought and said "I-" I can hear Karma repeating my mistake, another vein popped on my forehead "Karma!" I thought"I LOV-" Again Karma still repeated it and I shouted "I LOVE YOU KARMA!" "EHH?!" said the whole class

I blushed and said "Ah... N-no t-that's...not" Still surprised, Bitch-sensei said while holding her forehead as if having a headache "That's correct but if you want to confess wait till afterschool" "Could Bitch-sensei be jealous" said Karma. The whole class laughed. "Shut up you brat" said Bitch-sensei "N-no" after that I took my seat and sent a glare to Karma. He just took out his tongue and whispered "Do you really mean it?" and smirked. I blushed and shook my head thought "Why does he look so ho-" Shut up, brain I said. Just like that the day ended with me hiding my face on my desk the whole day.

After school I intentionally hid at the bathroom to avoid contact with everyone. While I was there I heard some footsteps a voice said "Nagisa, how long will you hide from ther?" Why is it that its always you that find me, I thought The voice said "I'm opening the door" It was Karma. "Its all your fsult" I whispered. He laughed and said "Don't worry the whole class took it as a joke" "Anyways its getting late" "Oh shit I totally forgot let's go" I said upon leaving the campus I stopped and "This doesn't mean i've forgiven you". Karma grinned said "Yeah yeah"

When we reached my house I said "You know you could just leave me on that street" I said "No way what if some molseter thought you're a girl and get kidnapped" I sweatdropped "I can take my self you know" "See you tomorrow" I followed up Karma raised his right in response he stopped and said "Nagisa I rob you" I blushed and said "Sh-Shut up" I ran to the door as fast as I could closed it, and blushed "D-d-did he s-say lo-love y-you"* ( _A/N He misheard what Karma said :3)_ "Welcome back said my mother. She stopped and said "Nagisa your face is red, do you have a fever?" "N-no" I said while flustered. After that I ran to my room ad hid my face in my pillow and said "Its all your fault"

I know that Nagisa's mother is kinda nice in here but don't worry she hasn't showed here true colors yet so stay tuned. Again thanks for reading. School is just around he corner so I may update slowly.


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter marks the start of this story truly being rated T

Nagisa's POV

A week has passed since the confession incident and I have been avoiding Karma eversince, when he would talk to me I would make up a lame excuse like going to the bathroom and when he ask to go home together I would say I asked someone else which i've been doing eversince to avoid any more embarassing moments. One day I noticed that Karma has already headed home _well I think he did_ which made me feel relieved. After having some relief I asked Sugino to go home together. He accepted.

While walking, Sugino asked "Hey Nagisa, I noticed that you've been avoiding Karma lately, did something happen?" being flustered "U-umm N-nothing h-ha-happened" "You sure? your voice is shaky" while tilting Sugino's head. Still flustered, I said "W-why are we t-talking about h-him a-anyway" Sugino looked at me with suspicion but stopped questioning because he knows I won't say anything.

When we reached the base of the mounatin Sugino asked "Hey Nagisa want to go to a cafe before going home?" I wad about to reply when a hand covered my mouth and another pulled my stomach which made me think "Shit I was caught of guard" after that the nexting I knew I was leaning on someone "Hey Nagisa" said the voice "This not good this voice its..."

Sugino's POV

After I asked Nagisa I heard no reply which made look at the back of me and noticed that Nagisa was gone. I panicked sidn't know what to do, I can't tell Koro sensei because he was watching a movie in Hawaii again, and everyone else but me and Nagisa already headed home. So I reached to a decision that I will find him myself and I went shouting "Nagisa! Nagisa!" Please be safe I thought

Nagisa's POV

That voice... is Karma's. He whispered in my ear in a deep voice "Nagisa, you've been avoiding me since last week, why is that?" His voice made me tremble because judging from his voice is clearly pissed. I wanted to speak but words won't come out, is it because i'm scared or is something different entirely. He clicked his tongue, whispered into my ear and said in a deeper voice than before "If your not talking then i'll make you talk"

"A-ah" I felt a sting on my ear "Ka-" I couldn't speak any longer turns out he was biting my ear which made me flinched "A-ah Kar-" after the the pain stopped I felt something cold on my ear "Sorry Nagisa your just looked so tasty" said Karma. "Wh-wha... A-ah..."

I felt his toungue licking the top my ear, surprisingly it felt good. While breathing heavily and my face was redder than Karma's hair I said "Ah... K-Karma...ah...i'm so-" he stopped licking my ear and his hand that was covering my mouth slowly unbuttined my polo and said "Could you speak more clearly"

Slowly his hand reached my stomache and slowly reached my nipples. He then said "Nagisa your hard up here" "Sh-shut up" I said in embarassment. I felt his hand tracing my nipples and poking at it "Ah...Ka-Karma...ah...I'm...ah...sorry" I heard him laugh and said "You finally gave in". His other slowly reached my pants and made me say "Ah...alright...i'm...truly...ah..sorry" "That's what I wanted to hear" he whispered he then let go of me and made me face him, looked me in the eye and said "Don't you dare ignore me again-" he smirked "Or else I would something more horrible" Still blushing, i said "Al-alright"

Aft that he disappeared in the forest. I heard someone call my name and was glad "must be Sugino" I thought the next thing I knew I passed out.

Sorry if there are thing that are hard to understand in this chapter you can PM me for questions or write a review. Don't if this chapter was supposed to be rated M so sorry. So what happens after Nagisa passed out? find out next time. Again thanks for reading


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for all the favs and follows despite my amateur-ish skil :)

Sugino's POV

I called for Nagisa over and over again yet there was no reply, if something bad happens to him i'll blame myselfbfor the rest of my life. While I was looking for Nagisa, I saw Karma wandering around and called out to him. He replied "What's wrong?" "Nagisa's missing, could you help me find him?" I said in a worried tone. He smirked and said "If its Nagisa then i'll help" Moments later he called out to me, after that I saw him carrying Nagisa at his back which made me relieved that he was safe. I noticed his face was red "Why is his face all red?" I asked "Turns out he had a fever and passed out cause of exhaustion."

We then decided take him home and let him rest there. When we reached his house his mother was hesitant to let us in but Karma came in regardless. I bowed my head said "Sorry for b-being rude but Nagisa needs to rest as soon as possible" I also came in without Nagisa's mother welcoming me, when I was at the door of Nagisa's I heard something loud downstairs. "Guess there's no turning back" I thought.

Nagisa's POV

I slowly opened my eyes only to find out I was at my room. "Nagisa!" I heard someone called, when I looked for the owner of the voice I saw Sugino at the side my bed "Sugino, what are you doing here?" I asked "When we were at the base of the mountain you just disappeared-" _It was all a dream_ I thought "luckily Karma found you" Sugino continued. I was surprised "K-Karma, where is h-he now" He pointed at the foot of my bed. When I noticed him, he smirked and whispered something "It wasn't a dream"

I blushed and hid my face with a blanket. Sugino noticed my action put his hand on my forehead and said "What's wrong Nagisa? you're burning up" "I-its n-nothing its getting late you g-guys should go home now" "Well... If you say so get well soon" said Sugino. The then left and I was relieved in fact why am I sad that Karma didn't say anything...I mentally slapped myself and had a gloomy face "Of course he wouldn't" I said

Sugino's POV

As we reached the stairs Karma said "I forgot something you go on ahead" "But-" without turning back Karma headed to Nagisa's room. Guess i'll go on ahead, I thought

Nagisa's POV

Feeling down, I faced the opposite direction of the door and tried to sleep when I heard the door open "Must be mom" I thought then I heard "Forgot my bag" I then quickly faced the door and said "Karma" and had gloomy eyes when Karma was carrying his bag, he dropped it suddenly. Which made me surprised on why he did that.

After that he jumped on top of me which made me paralyzed. He grinned and said "Geez Nagisa do you like me _that_ much?" I blushed while avoiding his eyes I said "You had gloomy eyes when I entered" he said. "Wh-what d-do y-you mean" i said in a shaky voice. He smirked "Not talking again huh? then let's pick up where left off last time" His hand slowly reached my face I then closed my eyes and prepared for the worst.

I felt something soft pressed against my forehead, I opened my eyes only to see Karma kissing my forehead. I blushed and said "Wh-what a-are y-you d-d-doing" He smirked and said "Giving you what you wanted" I hid my face with a blanket out of embarrassment and said "Y-you sh-should g-g-go h-home n-now" He laughed and said "Yeah yeah" Before he got of me he smiled and whispered "Get well soon, class will be boring without you"

Karma's POV

After that I got up, I got my bag and when I was at the door Nagisa called on to me. He smiled and said "Thanks Karma" I blushed and said "Don't mention it" I closed the door and thought "Why is Nagisa so cute"

Thanks for reading :D In this chapter we see Karma blushing for the first time so what do you think :) What will happen to their relationship now? Find out in the next chapter


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for all the favs and follows

Nagisa's POV

Three days has passed since I had a fever, and in those days Karma along with Sugino and Kayano would visit me everyday, they would say what I missed in class, and I would ask some trivial things. Thinking back, I think having a fever that day was a good thing. I-its not l-like I liked what c-caused the f-fever. Here I am now getting ready for school. Don't know why but i'm excited to go to school. Maybe because I get to se Ka-, I mentally slapped myself and said "Sh-shut up brain" When I was at the doorstep I said "I'm off"

On the way to school I saw Karma and greeted him "Good morning Karma"

He yawned and said "Good morning Nagisa"

"Stayed up late studying again?" I said

He smirked and said "Nope i've been thinking about you"

I blushed and said "S-stop i-it"

He laughed and said "Can't help it _you_ are sick afterall"

I sweatdropped and said "Whose fault do you think that is" He removed his gaze unto me and looked forward. I laughed and said "Guilty as charged" He smiled and looked straight to my eyes and said

"Want me to take responsibility"

I blushed and said "That won't be um... necessary"

He laughed and said "I was kidding, I was studying last night"

"S-say th-that e-earlier" I said while flustered

After that we talked about random things and reached the school. "Why does time fly so fast" I thought. When we reached the classroom I sitted on my chair. Sugino approached me and said

"Are you fine now?"

"Yup thanks for asking" I said. After that Kayano asked me

"What was the cause of your fever?"

I stopped and said "J-just...e-exhaustion"

Kayano tilted her head and said "From what? You should be used to training by now"

I blushed and said "W-well I-I d-don't r-remember r-really"

As Kayano noticed my face she placed a hand to my forehead and said

"Nagisa you're burning up"

"T-that's n-nothing" I said. After that I sent a glare to Karma. He grinned.

The door to the classroom opened and entered Koro-sensei. He said "Welcome back Nagisa" I nodded in response to him. He smiled and said "Now shall we start class?"

"YES" everyone said in unison

And so English class ended then came PE. We were asked run around the field and do 5 laps when Okuda tripped and was helped by Karasuma-sensei when Karma approached them and he'll take care of Okuda.

I was surprised by his action amd slowed down a bit just to watch them. I heard Karma said

"Can you stand?"

"I don't th-think so" Okuda said

Karma then carried Okuda in bridal style in which I heard the girls say "Lucky Okuda" I on the other hand averted my gaze. Nakamura caught up to me and whispered

"Looks like you've got some competion Nagisa"

I tilted my head and said "At what?"

She sweatdropped and said "Nevermind"

Karma's POV

I cartied Okuda all the way to the infirmary and let her sit at a chair. While I was looking for the disinfectants, Okuda said

"Sorry f-for t-troubling y-you"

I smirked and said "Anything to cut class"

She sweatdropped and said "You'd go that far"

When I found the disinfactant I kneeled and said "This going to hurt a bit" She closed her eyes and signaled me to start. When I sprayed on the disinfectant she flinched, I then took out a bandage wrapped the wound with it. "Now that is taken care of, could you take of your shoes" I said. She obediently did as she was told, and when she took off her socks I saw some bruises. I moved it gently and said "Does it hurt when you move it"

"Y-yes i-it d-does" she said

I wrapped a bandage around the sprained area and said "you should take it easy for the day" without me noticing the bandage rolled on the floor

She blushed and said "Th-thank y-you" she stood up and stepped on the bandage roll, that was dropped a while ago, and screamed the next thing I knew she was on top of me when the door opened

Nobody's POV

"Hey Okuda how are you doi-" said Sugino ,at the back of him was Nagisa and Kayano. When they noticed Karma and Okuda's position they shouted " **EHHH?!** "

What will the trio say about what they saw? How will Okuda explain the situation? How would Nagisa feel? find out in the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for reading

Karma's POV

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU TWO ARE DOING?!" said Sugino

Okuda blushed and said "I-it's n-not wh-what y-you th-think"

I smirked and buried Okuda's face into my chest and said "Can't we get some privacy over here"

While blushing Okuda said "Ka-Karma... Wh-what a-are y-you-"

I put my index finger in my while winking and whispered "Just play with it"

"S-sorry f-for b-bothering y-you" said Nagisa as he closed the door.

Okuda and I stood up. She blushed and said "W-why w-would you d-do th-that?"

I smiled and said "If I didn't it could've taken longer" following up, "It's almost time to go home, let's go" I said

Okuda nodded

Nagisa's POV

When the three of us entered the classroom, we went to immediately to our seat not saying one word. As soom I reached my seat I buried my face at my desk and thought "Why am I feeling down by all this" tears started forming at the corner of my eyes "Stop it, he _did_ say he liked Okuda b-but" as I was thinking to myself I heard the door open. I wasn't really sure who it was, so I still buried my face on my desk trying to hide my tears. Would class just end already I thought. Just like that class ended.

I decided to go home on my own. While on the way someone called onto me. I decided to ignore the voice when I felt an embrace at my back and whispered to my ear "Stop"

I stopped and thought "That voice..."

"Nagisa would you hear me out?" said Karma

I tried opening my mouth but words won't come out so I stayed quiet. After that Karma made me face him, raised my chin looked straight to my eyes and said in gentle voice "It was an accident"

"B-but... Y-you s-said" I said in a shaky voice

He grinned and said "If I didn't, you'd ask more questions"

"O-of c-course I-I w-would...wh-who w-wouldn't" I said while avoiding eye contact

"What really happened was Okuda slipped on the bandage roll nextthing I knew she was on top of me" said Karma

"D-do y-you h-have p-proof" I said. After that he smirked and whispered to my ear "Are you jealous?"

"N-no w-way" I said while blushing

Karma grinnedand said "Want me to do the same to you"

"Y-ye..."I whispered in a very soft voice

"Hmm... What did you say?" said Karma

"N-n-nope" I said while blushing

He laughed and said "Thought so"

After that we talked about random stuff till we reached my house. When we parted ways I thought to myself "What the hell is wrong with me?!" "I even cried because of jealousy" I quickly went to my room and buried my face onto my pillow and said "I can't deny it anymore...I-I l-li-like Ka-Karma" after that I rolled on my bed till I fell.

Nagisa finally admits his feelings. But what does Karma feel about Nagisa? find out soon :3 Sory for the short chapter, will try to make the next one longer again thanks for reading :)


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for the late update things happened to my phone and resulted to one week of repair. Again sorry for the delay.

Rowenna Thanks for the advice :) will try to make Nagisa less OC.

Nagisa's POV

As I sat at my chair I heard Nakamura say to Isogai "Hey, have you heard? Karma and Okuda did something yesterday at the infirmary?"

Isogai sweat dropped and said "I-it's not good spreading rumours Nakamura"

"I'm telling the truth Kayano said so" replied Nakamura

I looked at Kayano and she clapped her hands together and bowed her head. Then the door opened and entered Karma and Okuda.

"Is it true you did something at the infirmary yesterday?" asked Nakamura

Karma smirked and glanced at me said "Yup"

"EHHHH!" said everyone in unison

Okuda was about to say something when Karma said "I'm planning call it Nagisa"

Nagisa

Nagisa

It kept repeating in my head

"Nagisa"

"NAGISA"

I immediately woke up as heard the voice of my mother

she said "hurry up or you'll be late"

Without hesitation hurriedly went to the bathroom at thought "That was a messed up dream"

Afterwards I headed to school I saw Karma on the way so I was relieved and said "G-good morning Karma"

"Yo" he said while lifting his hand.

As we headed to the mountains we saw Okuda standing under a tree as if waiting for someone "I have bad feeling about this" I thought. Okuda noticed Karma and came to us and said

"Umm...A-about...y-yesterday"

Karma grinned and said "Don't sweat it " while patting Okuda's head which made her blush

There was this pain in my chest that occurred to me while watching the two. After that I said "I-i'll be going first then" Karma looked at me and said

"We could-"

Before letting him finished I hurried went up the mountain not looking back. "Guess... it's normal for him to like someone" I thought

As I reached the classroom I buried my face on my desk to hide my pathetic state and avoiding contact with everyone. Class went by in a flash then it was lunch time. I tried not to avoid Karma because I wouldn't want the same thing to happen again.

As we were eating our lunch there was this silence that was made me uneasy. I was about to speak up when Okuda approached Karma and said while blushing "C-could...w-we...meet after school at the f-field?"

"Let me think about it" said Karma

After that Okuda bowed her head and left.

What do you think Nagisa should I go?" said Karma

I know all too well where this was going. My mind was telling me to say no to Karma

"Umm... You should-"

 _Shouldn't_

"Go" I said with a forced smile

Karma looked at me with suspicion and said "Hmm... If you say so"

"It's almost time for class, let's go" I said. After that we went to the classroom and time went by swiftly. During classes I would always steal a glance at Karma. One time our eyes met and he tilted his head, I looked away and blushed "What the hell is wrong with me" I thought

And then the my greatest fear was then a reality, classes has ended. I approached Karma and tried to say 'Don't go' but words won't come out of my mouth which led me to say "See you tomorrow"

"See you" said Karma

Since I had a feeling of uneasiness within me so I decided to eavesdrop on their "meeting" and his on a bush near the area. I could only see the feet in my line of vision

I heard footsteps heading towards Okuda and thought it must be

"Y-you c-came" said Okuda

Thanks for the gave and follows and again sorry for the very late update school started 2 weeks ago hence my inactiveness . Anyways sorry for not much Karma x Nagisa moments here. The next should have a few. What will Okuda say to Karma? What will happen to Nagisa? find out in the next update :)


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for the favs, follows and reviews :) sorry for the slow update, the fastest that I could would be about one chapter a week. Time to answer some revieXD

Esdeath Sorry about that will try to make him act a little more like himself. and about your question, its like Karma is naming the "child" Nagisa. Sorry for the being corny XD

SnowKillWhite Read and you shall see XD

Okuda's POV

I didn't expect Karma to actually come...g-geez why am I so happy I thought "U-umm...t-truth is that I-I l-l-like you"

Karma widened his eyes and smirked "Is this a prank? Who set you up on this?" said Karma

"Wh-what...n-no I r-really like you"

"Not giving in huh? stop wasting my time" said Karma in a cold tone

If I don't do anything nothing will change so I inhaled and shouted "I LIKE YOU KARMA" he turned around and I said while blushing "Th-this is not a prank"

He smiled and said "Then shall we date?"

"Guess there's no he-"

"Did I hear that right?"

Karma smirked "Shall we go home together?"

I blushed "O-okay"

"Wait for me at the entrance" said Karma

"Wh-"

"Hey who the fuck are you?" said Karma

I looked at the direction in which Karma was facing and saw a bush

"There's no one there" I said

He picked up a rock threw it at the bush with a strong force

Nothing happened

Karma smirked and said "Guess it was just my imagination, let's go"

I followed and we left the campus

Nagisa's POV

That was so close, it almost hit my ear. Once I heard no more footstepes, I went out of the bush and laid down on the ground and sighed "Karma and Okuda are dating now" I thought. I held my shirt as to where my heart is and said "It hurts"

I slowly got up and as I went down the mountain it rained. I shouted "IS THAT ALL YOU GOT?" then a thunder roared. "I don't care anymore, wheter I die right here, right now" I thought. As I reached my house I slipped on a puddle said "It hurts"

I slowly got up went inside the house, and went straight to my room "Thank God its Friday today" The confession kept repeating and repeating inside my head. I covered my ears and said "Stop it"

"Nagisa could you get some soy sauce from the supermarket?" said Mom

"O-okay"

I'd do anything just to forget 'that'

I went out and went straight to the supermarket

When I left, I heard someone say "Hey isn't it dangerous to go by yourself"

I decided to ignore the voice when I was grabbed at the back. I tried to resist but I was so weak I couldn't. It slowly rotated my me and made me face my back

It was-

you hate me now, don't you? Don't worry though something good will happen soon. What was Karma's intention with his reply? Will Nagisa be saved from his depression? Find out in the next chapter. I know Nagisa is still OC but it's better in this chapter at least XD Thanks for reading :)


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks for the favs and follows :)

Karin snow thanks :) your wait over for now XD

This new character will be OC so he could fit in the story so please bear with me

Nagisa's POV

Without looking at who turned me around I buried my face the person's chest and cried

"Wh-what's the matter?" said the person

I couldn't reply because my tears couldn't stop falling and I don't want this person to see my face.

"I'll let you settle down and explain the situation"

I nod in agreement to his suggestion

Once I settled down I removed my face in that person's chest and looked at the person

"S-sorry about that I'd wash it you want" I said

"Don't worry about it, so what's the matter"

"Umm...can we go there" I said while pointing at a park near the store.

He nodded

As we were walking I said "I'm Nagisa Shoita"

"You seem familiar, I'm Asano Gakushuu"*

(A/N Let's just say they don't know each other in this story)

I flinched when he said his name "he must be the principal's son"

As we reached a bench at the park he went to a vending machine and got 2 cans of coffee. He gave one to me and I said

"I'll pay you back" I said while grasping my pocket

"No need. In exchange tell me what happened" he said

I opened the coffee drank a little and said

"I have friend who is violent, flamboyant and always teases me but when I'm with this person my heart beats fast and noticed I have already fallen in love...but it was too late"

Asano tilted his head and "Why is that?"

"Someone already confessed...and my friend accepted it" I said

"I see" said Asano while putting his hand on his chin

"Then why not just confess anyways?"

"B..but" I couldn't continue right after

Why didn't I, I asked myself

"When the worst result comes we could meet here again" said As a no

I blushed at his statement "Thanks"

He stood up undid my pigtails and said "Besides who would reject a beautiful girl such as yourself"

I blushed and opened my mouth but words won't come out

Then I realized he didn't know I was a boy

"Actually I-"

Before I could finish a limousine appeared honked. When Asano noticed it he said

He took my hand and kissed it "Till we meet again Nagisa"

I blushed "Th-That's a little..."

He laughed "You could call me by my given name as well"

"Th-then see you soon Asano"

He waved his hand went to straight to the limousine and when he left

I sat on the bench and grinned "Why was my heart beating fast that time"

Ah I forgot to say I was boy, I thought

Then I saw some a plastic where was soy sauce

"Holy shit I forgot" I said

I ran as fast as I could until I reached the house; when I opened the door my mother was there

"WHAT TOOK SO LONG!?"

I looked down to avoid eye contact and said "I'm sorry"

"As long as you regret your actions then you're excused; but if this happens again you know what will happen right"

I nodded and went to my room

I hid my face at a pillow while recalling all the things that happened today

Shortly after, my mom called for me. I came down to eat dinner and went back to my room

Still uncertain of how I feel I stayed up all night thinking about what do I really feel about Karma

Swiftly, the weekend passed and it was Monday again

I know Nagisa's mother is too nice but I'll keep it at that cause I don't know how to solve the conflict if I made her hate Nagisa XD Anyways thanks for reading :) till next week


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks for the likes and favs :)

allanimefreak73754 Here you go XD

lizzy Italy Read this chapter and you shall see :)

Nagisa's POV

Don't know why but the sadness I felt last time was like nothing at all. Its all thanks to Asano I guess. So I decided, I'll give up on my one-sided love on Karma. "I'm off" I said. As I walked I saw Karma and caught up to him, "Good morning Karma" I said

He raised his hand and said "You seem happy today. Something happened?"

I smiled "Yup l met-"

Before I could finish Okuda said "Good morning Karma & Nagisa"

Karma stopped walking, smiled and turned to Okuda and said "What took you so long?"

"Sorry about that" said Okuda

"Nagisa, Okuda and I-"

I smiled and said "I already knew"

They both tilted their heads and said the same thing "How did you?"

"Just happened to overheard it. Congrats" I said in a shaky voice

"I'll be going first then" I said

Without looking back went straight to school. "Guess not liking Karma is better said than done" I thought while walking "Won't this day end already" I thought

Asano's POV

As I walking to the school I saw the back of the student with light blue hair which looked kinda familiar

"Hey did you see the guy with the blue hair?" I heard a student said to another student

"Yeah what of it?" Said the other student

"That Nagisa Shotia, he maybe a boy but he looks like girl" said the student while grinning

"Really? Diguisting, what could you expect, its E class after all" said the other while laughing

Having overheard their conversation, I said "Excuse me but what was name you mentione awhile ago?"

"A-Asano...ummm...i-it was Nagisa Shoita" said the student

I couldn't believe in what I have heard, somehow I felt pissed and betrayed

Having some uncertainty, I decided to snoop inside the office of my dad to look for proof, and after some time I finally found it decided to face him today after school

*After school*

I decided to hide myself and wait behind a tree and wait for Nagisa

Nagisa's POV

I walked down the mountain alone because Karma said he'll go home with Okuda. I sighed guess its inevitable yet their was still this side of me hoping for him to put aside Okuda. That was mean, I grin as I thought about it. Then something pulled my arm which made me resist yet I was pulled regardless. Then I was pinned to a tree with a person in front of me. It was-

He shot a glare at me and said "Why did you lie to me?"

"A-Asano I was going to say it but-"

"But?" said Asano

"You left before I could explain"

"Is it true that you're a male? To top it all of you belong to the E class?" said Asano in a deep voice

"Yes"

He looked down and gritted his teeth.

"I'm sorry I betrayed you or something but please don't-" Before ai could continue he said

"Its not that, i'm pissed on why I can't be angry at you" he said

I blushed "What?"

"You're just joking right" he slowly unbuttoned my blazer

"H-hey" regardless he buttoned it all took it of

"Let's if you're really telling the truth" he said

There was I part of me that wants to stop him but I thought if I stop him I'll be losing someone again so I decided to endure it. While in thought he already unbuttoned my shirt underneath.

"Let's hear you moan" said Asano while he crouched

"A...Asano...ahh" I said while feeling something wet and cold at my stomach which slowly went up my waist "Ah...Hah...A-" unexpectedly, it felt good. He made it up to the middle of my chest and licked it and said

"I'm digging in" he said

He licked all the way to my nipples and licked around it

"Ah...hah...nngh" shit i'm getting turned on

"Ahh... gngh" I said while he bit my nipple

He grinned and said "It's just that your nipples became hard" and continued to lick and bite on to it

I'm starting to lose myself. I continued to moan

Karma's POV

As I went down the mountain I heard a familiar voice that said

"Ahhh~"

That voice... "You go on a ahead I'll check on something" I said to Okuda

"I could go with you" she said

I patted her head not looking at her and said "No need"

I quickly made it to where I heard the voice and when I reached the voice from afar I saw Asano with Nagisa. Whe I saw him all over Nagisa I was pissed, more than pissed, furious. What made me feel this way I wonder. I was about step in when Nagisa said

"Ah...please...don't leave...me like...he did"

I stopped and thought "If that was what you felt then say it earlier" there was this pain in my chest that occurred to me. Tho only reason went out with Okuda was to deny my feelings for Nagisa...guess it backfired

Asano's POV

As soon as Nagisa said that , I stopped. Turns out he passed out cause of exhaustion.

I whispered to his ear "Don't worry I won't" Not satisfied in what I've done I bit his neck and left a bruise.

"You at mine and mine only" I whispered

Then I carried Nagisa all the way to his house. Luckily I found his address at the file I saw

Nagisa's POV

I woke up only to find myself at my bedroom

"Was it dream again?" I thought

I quickly made it out of the bedroom and asked my mother what happened

"There was this handsome young man that carried you" she grins "He was actually polite, unlike your red haired friend. He said he 'owns' you don't know why though"

I gulped she said that

"What happened to your neck?" she asked

I tilted my and said "What do you mean?"

"Look at the mirror" she said

I quickly made it to the bathroom and as I saw the bruise I blushed and thought "My heart is beating fast...what is this feeling"

If by chance this exceeds rated T pls do inform me so I could make changes. I thought that since Karma molested Nagisa, Asano should too XD. What would happen to Karma and Nagisa now? Find out next week :) On a side note 1.1k words the longest so far :3


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks for the like and favs :) Had an early update because we had a holiday today :D

Nagisa's POV

I was preparing my things when I heard a horn coming from the outside. I opened the door to see who it was and shouted

"What do you need?"

As I said that, someone stepped out of the limousine

"I came to pick you up" said the person

"A-Asano...that won't be necessary" I said while facing down to hide my embarrassed face

I then saw feet as to where I'm facing and Asano lifted my chin so as my chin so that I could face him and said while smiling

"No need to hide your embarrassed face from me"

I blushed and said "G-give me 5 mi-minutes"

He nodded and let go of me

I quickly made it to my room and checked if I left anything. When I noticed I left nothing, I took my bag and left.

"S-sorry to keep you waiting" I said

Asano quickly made his way to the limousine and opened the door and said

"After you"

"Thanks" I said while entering

Asano stepped and said to the driver

"To the school now"

While on the way Asano said

"Do you want to go home together?"

"Okay" I said with smile

"By the way why do you have a band aid on your neck?"

I blushed and covered it with my hand and said "Wh-whose fault do you think it is"

He laughed and said "My bad"

Then we talked about random stuff until we reached a building near the school

Karma's POV

As I was walking I saw a limo passed and thought I saw the Nagisa so I followed it. While following it, I felt a pain in my chest

Nagisa's POV

"I'm sorry Nagisa but this as far as I could take you" said Asano

"It's alright thanks for the ride" I said while stepping out

When I stepped out someone embraced from the back and said

"Don make me worry about you too much" The voice said

I blushed and placed my hand on his embrace and said "A-Asano...I w-won't"

I heard him laugh and whispered in my ear "See you later"

After that he went back to the limousine and left

I went straight to the mountains and went to class

Nagisa' POV

Class came by in a flash then it was lunch time

Karma asked me to have lunch with him and Okuda I agreed without thinking

While having lunch the things that Asano has said kept repeating inside my head

"Nagisa"

"Nagisa"

"NAGISA"

When I heard Karma's yell I flinched and noticed that I was daydreaming

"Wh-what?"

"Want to go home together?" Karma asked

"Sorry I already promised someone" I said

He tilted his head and said "Really? With who?"

"I-I can't say" I said

"Is it-" when I said that the bell rang

"Its the for class" I said

I quickly made it to the classroom so as to avoid more questions

Just like that time went by in a flash and class ended

I approached Karma to say my goodbyes when Okuda approached him and asked if they could go home together. Feeling as if I was ruining the mood I just waved my hand to Karma and Okuda. When I opened the door I felt a grip at my left hand. I turned around to see it was Karma

"Wh-what is it?" I said

He flinched and let go of my hand and said "Be careful"

His statement confused me and then I said "I-I will"

My heart was beating fast at that moment I guess I still have lingering feelings for Karma.

Karma's POV

"What the heck was I thinking I while ago" I thought

I looked at the hand that I gripped Nagisa's and formed a fist with it

"Um...about my question" said Okuda

"Sorry I got something to do" I said

"I-I see" said Okuda

I then went out and followed Nagisa

Nagisa's POV

I went down the mountain and saw Asano waiting for me

"Sorry for the wait" I said

"I just got here as well" said Asano

"Shall we?" he asked

I nodded

When we were about to pass the school, Asano said

"Mind if you put your hair down and pretend to pass out" said Asano

"Wh-why?" I said

"Do you want them to lash it out on E class" he said

"But I thought you hated our class" I said

He smiled and said "I wouldn't hate something you like"

I blushed and said "A-all right then" while undoing my pigtails

After that forcibly carried me bridal style

"Wh-what are you-"

He winked at me which made me blush

I heard someone say "Hey isn't Asano, carrying a girl!"

Murmurs filled my ears

I felt a grip at my shirt which might have said "Just a little more"

We passed the school without delay

"Hey its okay to put me down now" I said

"No worries" he said

"Umm...about last time.. I haven't really thanked you that night so... Th-thank you" I said while blushing

He was widened his eyes and I saw his cheeks reddening and he said

"D-don't mention it"

I laughed and said "Who knew that you could actually be embarrassed"

"Shut up" he said in a shaky voice

I wish days like this will continue for a long time

We then reached my house and he put me down I said

"See you tomorrow"

Asano came closer to me and planted a kiss on my forehead and said

"See you"

My entire face heated up and and I went straight to the door and closed it

My heart is beating fast

Asano's POV

While I was on the way back I said "You could stop following me now"

"Guess I was caught" said the voice

Sorry for no Karma x Nagisa moments XD In the next chapter though I assure you it would have. Who is this mysterious person?(kinda obvious though XD) find out this weekend or next week :)


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks for the likes and favs :)

Asano's POV

"What do you want?" I asked the person

He glared at me and said "Stay away from Nagisa"

I smirked "It's not for you to decide"

Seeing as he has nothing more to say I walked passed through him when he whispered

"Let's see about that"

When I turned around, he was gone. I have a bad feeling about this so I decided I'll pickup Nagisa tomorrow.

Nagisa's POV

I woke with Karma on top of me

"K-Karma wh-what"

When I was about stand up, I couldn't I noticed that my arms and legs were tied to the bed

"K-Karma what the heck are you thinking"

He slowly lowered his head to my ear and whispered "I won't let you go anywhere"

I stuttered at his statement and tried to break free from the ropes.

"It's no use, I'll let you go if you stop meeting the guy from class A"

"A-Asano you mean?" I said in shaky voice still struggling from the ropes

Karma made a displeased face and "Tch you even call him with his given name"

"What's wrong with th-"

He undid the buttons on my top and said in a deep voice"If you're not going to listen to me I'll MAKE you listen to me"

He bit my nipple which made flinch, and I said "Ahh...Why are you doing this"

He then licked it in a circling motion

"Ah...hah..."

He smirked and said "This only the beggining"

His tongue slowly went up my neck

"Mhmm...Karma why are you-"

Then his lips touched mine

"Does that answer you question"

I stop struggling for a moment then I blushed "Th-that was my first kiss"

He smirked and said "And that won't be your last"

He again kissed me on the lips and his tongue slowly entered my mouth. His tongue collided with my tongue and it was as if our tongue are battling for who will stay on top

"Mnngh...mhm"

Shit this feels so good that I don't want to stop

While we were kissing he put his one hand on my nipple and rubbing it

"Mmmm...mngh"

I stopped my tongue which made him stop as well and I said while blushing

"You can let go of me now...I promise I won't escape"

He smirked and said "Took you long enough"

He undid the ropes and freed me. I undid the buttons on his polo and took it off. It turned me on.

"It's unfair that I'm the only one not wearing my top"

He laughed and pressed his lips with mine. His tongue is much gentler this time.

"Mnnn...hggm"

Asano's POV

I went to Nagisa's and I knocked on the door. There was no reply. I knocked again...still no reply I had a bad feeling about this. Since it will be rude to enter without permission, I didn't enter. So I decided to come back after school.

Nagisa's POV

Karma's tongue has been inside my mouth while his one hand touching my crotch. He began groping it which made me moan

"Ahhh...St-stop it" I said

He laughed and said "I won't stop till you promise you won't meet that guy again"

"O-okay" I repof

He stopped and laid beside me. He smiled and said

"That's good then"

"Wh-why are you being so rash about it anyway" I said while avoiding eye contact

When I faced him he was asleep. He looks unexpectedly calm when his asleep. Which made me blush and thought "I'll be selfish just this moment" After thinking that, I hugged him. I slowly fell asleep

Karma's POV

I woke up only to see Nagisa embracing me. I smiled and used my free hand in stroking his head. I whispered "I won't let anyone see this side of you" He suddenly started moving which signaled me to pretend to sleep.

Nagisa's POV

I woke up buried on the chest of Karma which made me blush.

"Karma"

No reply to be sure I tried again

"Karma"

Since there was no reply I thought that I'll just let him sleep so I undid my embrace and sat up. I looked at his face and whispered

"I love you"

I stood up when something grabbed my hand which made me fall onto my bed and I felt an embrace. I blushed and said

"Y-you were a-awake"

He made his way on top of me,smiled andd said "I love you too"

There was silence...

"W-wh-what" I said

"I L-O-V-E you" said Karma in a deep voice.

"Wh-what about Okuda" I said

"Doesn't matter" I said

I avoided eye contact and said "This is wrong"

He made me face him and said "I'll repeat it as many times possible until you accept it"

I blushed and decided to give in and said "I-I love you too"

He kissed me on the lips, this time his lips felt soft.

I know this is wrong but I can't deny my feelings for Karma anymore.

I almost went too far this time. Sorry about that XD. What will happen to the two now? Find out next week.


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks for the likes and favs :)

About the name issue I'll edit it after the end of this story cause I'm really busy with school work so please bear with me.

Nagisa's POV

After all that has happened Karma said

"I'll be going now"

"A-alright...take care" I said hiding my embarrassed face

He grinned and went closer to me and pecked my forehead and left through the window. Then I played on the with a blushing face and thought "I don't want to go to school today".I was surprised that there will come day when I will say that. Things that happened today kept repeating in my head which made get a pillow and covered my face with it.

"My heart is still beating fast" I thought

Then hours came by till it was already the dissmissal in our school when someone knocked on the door. I quickly made my way to the door to see who it was. When I saw it was Gakushuu I hesitated a little, but it would be rudeake him leave now so I opened the door.

"Nagisa are you alright?" said Gakushuu

"Y-yes why do you ask" I said

"You didn't answer a while ago" said him

"I'm fine now t-that's why" I said

He took a step closer and leaned his forehead to my forehead and said

"Guess you really don't have a fever"

I blushed and looked down and said "Umm...could you not meet me anymore"

"What are you talking about?" said Gakushuu

I pulled him inside the house and closed the door immediately. And said "Remember that friend I told you back that night?"

He tilted his head and said "Yes?"

While avoiding eye contact, I said "That friend is uncomfortable when I hang out with you"

I took a glance at him and saw a pissed face. He said "Tch and you're going to listen to him"

"How did you-"

Before I could finish my sentence, he went closer and his lips collided with mine then his tongue went in

I couldn't fight back because it felt good. He broke free from my mouth and said "I like you so I won't listen what HE has to say"

"Y-you've met him" I said in a shaky voice

He clicked his tongue in anger and said "Your more concerned on that" He smirked and said "I'm through putting up this facade. I'll show my true personality"

I trembled at his statement and he ripped my top with his bare hands and began licking my stomach

"Guhh...Gaku-...ahh" I said

He slowly made his way to my nipple and bit it

"Oww...sto-...ugh"

He touched my crotch and began groping it

"What are you-...ah"

He removed my shorts and said "Looks like someone's enjoying this"

He gripped my underwear and said "Shall I proceed any further?"

I gripped his hand signaling him to stop.

He smirked and said "Guess not" surprisingly he stopped and carried me to my room

"Then I'll do the opposite" he said

He laid me on my bed with my stomach laying on the bed.

He removed my underwear and began to put in his finger in my asshole

"What are you-ahhhh"

Gakushuu laughs and said "I've only got two fingers in"

I moan and thought "Why am I feeling good all of the sudden?"

"Time for three fingers" said Gakushuu

"Kuuh..." I said in pain

"Wow its so tight" said Gakushuu

"Time to put IT in" he followed

I don't want this anymore...somebody...anybody help me... His name came to my mind then I shouted

"KARMA!"

Gakushuu laughed and said "It's no use"

I heard the sound of him undoing his belt which made me tremble. I guess I was an idiot in believing that he would come.

"Here I go" said Gakushuu

I closed my eyes and prepared for the worst when I heard the sound of my window breaking and someone falling from the bed. I turned around to see what it was. My eyes were widened and I said

"Karma...you came"

Karma smirked and said "Sorry for the delay"

What happens to the relationship of Nagisa and Gakushuu now? Find out next week.


	14. Chapter 14

Thanks for the favs and follows :)

Karma's POV

"Get out of here you scum" I said arrogantly

Asasomething made a diguisted face and said

"Don't you dare forget this day" said him

After he said that ran out of the house. Once I heard the door from downstairs close.* I shouted

(A/N It is implied here that he dressed up before leaving in case someone questions)

"I won't, I saw the tiniest "thing" in the world"*

(*A/N You get this part right?)

He glared at me and left

After that I said "I told you sta-" when Nagisa tackled and hugged me

"What took you so long?!" said Nagisa

My eyes widened when I heard his trembling voice so I patted his head for him to calm and I said

"Sorry about that"

Just doing this to Nagisa makes me want to stay with him all the time.

Nagisa's POV

After I calmed down, I stopped Karma's hand only to notice that his right cheek is a little red.

"What happened to your face?" I said

He laughed and said"Ah I ended my relationship with Okuda a while ago"

"You went to school right after coming here a while ago"

He made smirked and said "Who has time for that. Of course I went at the last period"

I sweat dropped and said "I figured. So what happened?"

[Flashback] (will be on Karma's POV)

"Karma how dare you skip school and come at the last period" said Koro-sensei

"Shut up octopus. Okuda" I said

Okuda flinched and said "What is it?"

"Meet me afterschool by the tree" I said

"Wh-" before she could finish, I left the classroom of course Koro sensei stopped me halfway but I bribed him with porn mags to let me go while he was distracted, I fled.

*After school*

"What do you want Karma?" said Okuda

"I'm breaking up with you" I said

"Wh-why..." said Okuda

"I like someone else and I only accepted confession on a whim" I said

Okuda trembled and stepped closer to me then she slapped me and said

"My feelings... isn't something you could play just around with"

After that she left while crying. And I walked to Nagisa's house to tell him my true feelings. While walking I looked up the sky while smirking "Serves me right"

[End of flashback]

Nagisa's POV

"And that was how I got here and how I get this mark" said Karma

I was petrified at his story and didn't know how to respond.

Noticing to I was speechless he said while placing his forehead on my shoulder

"Don't think too much about it. I hurt someone and came here just for you" said Karma

I blushed at his statement since I don't know what to do I hugged him and he hugged me back

After that I said "Look at me"

He slowly looked at me showing his guilty face

My lips collided with him which made him flinch

After that I said with a smile "You don't have to be guilty about it"

He smirked and said "Guess you're right. Then I'll be leaving now"

Before he was about to leave I pulled on his sleeve and said while avoiding eye contact

"Umm...My mom said she won't home until tomorrow...would you like to stay"

I heard him laughed and said "You love that much"

"Sh-shut up. I-is it a yes or no?" I said with a blushing face

He turned around and gave me kiss on the lips

"Does that answer your question"

I couldn't hold back anymore I made my tongue enter his mouth

I slipped away and said "No H stuff tonight please"

Karma smirked and said "I can't promise you that"

His lips collided with mine again

I wish days like this would last forever

? POV

"You want to have him all to yourself right?" Said ?

I nodded

"Let his partner drink this and I'll grant your desire" said ?

Too much fluff XD Anyways who is this "?" find out next week. And thank you for reading


	15. Chapter 15

Thanks for favs and follows :)

Okuda's POV

I ran, and ran, and ran with tears streaming down my eyes. I knew already that he already liked someone else but why is it that I can't seem accept it... I don't care where I go anymore I wish I would just disappear. As I thought I bumped into someone which made lose my balance

"Are you okay?" said the person while giving me his hand

I nodded and took his hand

"You seem like someone who got rejected" said the person

"Y-you're the same as well" I said

He clicked his tongue and said "I forgot to mention my name, I'm Asano Gakushuu"

"Nice to meet you" I said

"Isn't it the norm to introduce yourself after someone introduces themselves?" Said Asano

"I-m Okuda Minami" I said

"So Okuda,do you mind if you could share your experience?" Said Asano

I don't care anymore so I decided to nod

"Then shall we enter that cafe?"

I nodded

When we reached our tables a waiter came to our side and said "Welcome, may I take your order?"

"I'll have coffee and lady would be the same" said Asano while looking at me

"I'll pay you" I said while rummaging my pocket

He smiled and said "You don't have to, in exchange tell me your story"

*Refer to Karma's flashback from the last chapter*

"And that's how I came to be" I said

Asano seems pissed after listening to my story as I notice this I said

"Is something wrong?" I said

He clenched his fist and said "Did you say Karma?"

"Y-yes why?" I said

"That fucking-" he stopped and pretended to clear his throat

My eyes widened as I saw his reaction and said

"You know him?" I said

After I said that the waiter came and gave us our orders

After the waiter left he said

"He was the one that made me lose my Nagisa"

I was taken aback when he said Navies. And said

"Nagisa Shoots?"

"You know of him?" He said

I nodded and said " He is my...classmate"

He smirked and said "Who knew that we have something in common"

He drank his coffee so did I and he said "Meet me here again tomorrow morning I'll give something that would make you have this lover of yours back"

After that we left without saying a word with each other.

When I reached my home I contemplated on Asano's request. And thought it was wrong but... I couldn't say that I won't do it

[The next day]

Nagisa's POV

As I woke up I noticed that I couldn't move then I noticed that Karma was hugging me the whole time. I blushed when I saw his sleeping face and said

"He looks cute when his sleeping..what the hell am I thinking" I thought

I kept staring at Karma's face and wait until he wakes up.

"If you don't stop staring I won't let go" said Karma

"Why?" I said

"The more you look at me, the more I wouldn't want to let you go" he said while smirking

I quickly looked the other way while pouting "Is it wrong to stare at you?" I thought

He let go and said "You can face here now"

When I faced the other way my lips collided with his.

"Gotcha" he said in a playful voice

"I-its getting late now we should get ready for school" I said while avoiding eye contact to hide my embarrassed face

"Shall we take a bath together" said Karma

"Y-you go first I'll follow" I said

He gave me a suspicious stare and said "If you say so"

Afte he made it to the bathroom I began pinching myself thinking that this is a dream. It hurt. Guess this is real...Is it really?

After noticing the time I quickly removed my clothes and went inside the bathroom

When I entered, Karma said while in the bathtub

"Took you long enough, come here"

"I-is it really necessary?" I said

He smirked and said "Of course it is"

I made my way to the bathtub leaning on his chest and said

"Here I am" I said while sitting and hugging my legs

He whispered to my ear "Don't sit like that, sit properly"

His voice made me loosen my grip and my legs slowly followed.

"I'll be putting some shampoo now" he said

After he said that he began to stroking my hair.

The smell of shampoo began lingering in my nose...don't know why but I'm actually getting turned on...

"Seems like your thing is enjoying this" he said while laughing

I quickly covered it with my hands while blushing.

Karma's hand gently touched my hand said "No need to hide it"

My hands slowly uncovered my "thing"*

(A/N This is a rated T story so will censor it XD)

He whispered to my ears, "Don't worry I'll satisfy it"

His hand slowly gripped it. I stuttered when he grabbed it and began to "play" with it.

After that we quickly readied ourselves.*

(A/N Agian this is rated T story,sadly. What happened in the bathroom is up to your imagination :) )

"Shall we go?" He said at the door step

"O-okay" I said

I'm nervous because what if our classmates laugh at us...

"You're nervous because you might get teased aren't you?" Said Karma

I nodded

He laughed and said "Shall I hold your hand so that your fears would disappear?"

"T-that will worsen it" I said

He grabbed my free hand and said "Too late"

Strangely enough my nervousness lessened. Guess we have to face this day together

Okuda's POV

I quickly made my way to promised place while seeing Asano waiting

"Asano" I said.

When he noticed me made his way to and took out a small bottle in the size of a thumb.

"Before you accept this bottle, You want Karma all to yourself right?"

I gulped and nodded

He smirked and said "Put this in Nagisa's drink and contact me immediately when he does"

"What does it do?" I asked

He made devilish smile and said "You'll find out"

Sorry for the cuts and censors in this chapter XD Will make an epilogue of this story which will be rated M so don't fret (If you want a detail to detail description of Karma and Nagisa making love) Also I will make a bad end and good end of this story so stay tuned :) 3-5 chapters left until the end :) till next week


	16. Chapter 16

Thanks for the favs and follows :) Sorry for the late update. Was busy with school :(

Nagisa's POV

We reached school hand in hand while everyone was staring.

"Karma, I think this too much" I said

He smirked and said "I don't care, this way no one would dare to steal you away from me"

I blushed at his statement and said "S-stupid Karma making my heart race"

He laughed and said "I like how you're being honest about your feelings"

"Sh-shut up" I said while avoiding eye contact

Then we reached the classroom door.

"You could let go of my hand now" I said

Surprisingly Karma let go of my hand. I stared at his hand for second

He smirked and said "You liked it that much"

"Let's just go in already" I said while opening the door

When we entered, everyone stared at us until we reached our seats.

"Pssst Nagisa" whispered Kayano

I looked at her and said "What?"

She began looking around to see if others are listening and said

"Are you and Karma goi-"

"Good morning class" said Koro sensei

"I'll get more details later" said Kayano

[Lunch time]

Me, Karma, Kayano and Sugino were under a tree eating lunch when Kayano faces me and said

"As I was saying a while ago, are you and Karma going out?"

Me and Sugino choked on our lunch and said in unison "Why the hell would you bring that up now?"

Kayano hit herself lightly, stuck out her tongue and said "I couldn't help it"

Then she looked at Karma and said "You seem calm about this, so is it true?"

Karma looked at me. I was fidgeting and whispered "Tell the truth"

Karma took a deep breath and said "The truth is that.."

My heart pumping faster and faster.

"We aren't" said Karma

My heart broke to a thousand pieces and I started to tremble

"I guess I was the only one thinking that" I thought

"Oh I see, why were you two holding hands together a while ago then" said Kayano

"I could do it with anyone, can't I?" said Karma

I quickly stood up and said "I'll be going to the classroom first"

"Would you like us to go with you?" said Sugino

"That won't be necessary" I said

Karma looked at me with suspicion and I quickly turned around and went to the classroom.

I sat at a random desk and placed my arms so as to hide my face and buried my face on there.

"Stupid me..." I thought

Then I heard the classroom door open.

"Nagisa" said the voice

I ignored the voice and pretended not to notice

"If you don't face me right now I'll touch somewhere you're sensitive" said the voice

"I don't want you to see me look pathetic" I said

I heard steps going toward me. Then the voice said

"If you were sad about a while ago... I'm sorry but I haven't really asked you out yet" said the voice

I was startled and thought of the things that has happened

I raised up my head and said "Now that you mention it.."

Karma laughed and said "You got depressed for nothing"

"Shut up...but when will you ask me out formally" I said

Karma smirked and said "That's a secret"

I puffed my cheeks and said "Hmph"

"You'll just have to wait and see" said Karma with a smile

"But-"

I my statement was cut when Karma said "For now this is best that I could give you"

"What is-"

His lips collided with mine and his tongue entered my mouth. Our tongues began intertwine with each other

I broke free and said "Now i'm turned on...take responsibility"

He smirked and undid my blazer and polo. His hand traced my nipple and began to poke it.

"S-stop that" I said

His faced leaned closer to it and he began to lick it

I moan and began to undo his zipper

After I did, I to poke his "thing"

When I did he bit my nipple which made me to flinch

When I was about to remove his underwear a knock was heard on the door. We quickly stopped, fixed our clothes and went to our respective seats.

"You okay Nagisa?" said Sugino

"Of course" I said in a shaky voice

"Really? Then why is your blazer unbuttoned?"

I heard Karma trying to stop his laugh which made me say "I-it was hot y-you see"

Sugino looked at me with suspicion and said "If you say so"

"It's your fault for going in the classroom so early" said Kayano

"You too Karma why did you leave so early?" said Kayano

"Didn't I say I had to go to bathroom? I thought it was drag to walk back so I went to the classroom" said Karma

Kayano and Sugino sweat dropped and said "You were that lazy"

Then more people came to the classroom

*After school*

"That was close" I said

Karma didn't respond, I looked at him and said "Something wrong?"

He pointed his crotch. And I saw him hard

"Dammit now I am also" I said while blishing

He smirked and said "How about we do it together at that shed"

I nodded. We entered the shed and began to unzip our pants and came out our "thing"

I stared at Karma's and said "Wow"

He laughed and said "Shall we?"

We began to press it with each other and used our hands to "serve" it

Karma began to kiss my neck and sometimes lick it.

I moan as my hands were moving down there

"I'm about...hah..too reach...my li-" said I

"Let's do it together" said Karma

We let out moans and "juice" together

We both slumped on the floor and I said

"T-this will be the first and last time we would do this at school you hear"

Karma smirked and said "I can't promise you that"

I sighed and said "Let's go home now"

Karma nodded

When we were at the base of the mountain I said

"I'll be visiting Okuda today"

"There's no need for that" said Karma

"I want at least know how she is doing" I said

Karma sighed and said "Fine, shall I go with you?"

"That be like adding fuel to a fire so I think you shouldn't" I said

Karma stopped walking and I didn't then Karma embraced me and said

"Be careful you hear, your friend and Okuda might be working together"

I noticed that his grip is tighter than usual

"I will"

After that he didn't let go I said

"You could let go now"

"Just stay there for a while" said Karma

After some time he finally lets go

"Don't mean to sound rude but, why are hesitant about this?" I said

Karma showed melancholic eyes and said "I hate the fact that I can't do anything to something I started...to top it all off, you have to be the one to patch it up"

I was taken aback at what he said. I opened my mouth but words won't come out

"Who knew... Karma felt that way" I thought

I used my hand to raise his chin and kissed him on the lips. I then said

"Don't go blaming yourself in all this. I'm also at fault here"

Karma smiled and said "Isn't time for you to leave"

"Y-yes it is" I said while seeing the sky getting darker.

"See you tomorrow" I said

Karma waved back at me. I stopped walking and shouted

"I forgot to mention, I LOVE YOU" I said while blushing and ran without looking back

Then I reached Okuda's house. I knocked on the door and there was no reply. I knock again and still no reply so I decided to leave when the door opened and came Okuda

"Who is-"

"Sorry for coming uninvited, just want to check up on you" I said

"Come in" said Okuda

"I won't be long so its fine" I said

"No, I insist"said Okuda

As I entered the doorway and I sensed something familiar yet I can't seem to put my finger on it.

I don't think I could update during the weekends because I will busy with school so expect the next chapter next week. Thank you for reading :)


	17. Chapter 17

Thank you for the likes and favs :)

Otaku-chan glad to hear that :3

Nagisa's POV

After entering, Okuda led me to the living room.

"Please sit" said Okuda

I did as I was told and sit on the couch

"Umm Okuda why were you absent?"

Okuda didn't reply. She just sat there and stared at me.

I felt shivers at my spine when she was staring at me

"Look...I know its hard to move on"

"H-how did you know?" said Okuda

"I prefer not to mention it"

Okuda opened her mouth but didn't utter any words

"Anyways to move on...you need someone to help you with that"

While saying that, the memories of Gakushuu began to play back

"How can you be so sure?" said Okuda

"Believe or not...I experienced something similar"

Okuda widened her eyes and said "Really?"

I nodded

"It happened with a friend of mine began to date someone"

"At first I thought I didn't care as to whom this friend will be with but... I later realized that I already like my friend...sadly it was too late" said I with melancholic eyes

Okuda stayed silent

"So I know what you are going through...If you need someone to help you...i'm all ears" I said with a smile.

Okuda tears started to stream down her face.

"Wh-what's wrong? Did I say something bad?" I said

"I'm sorry" said Okuda

"Sorry?"

"I'm really sorry" said Okuda

Even though I don't quite understand her, I went close to har and patted her head saying

"It's alright you're forgiven"

Okuda then gripped my blazer and started crying. It took about 10 minutes for her calm down

"You okay now?" I said

Okuda nodded and said

"Truth is I haven't moved on since our breakup"

I should've guessed it was that

"I already knew from the start that he liked you yet I still wished he'll look at me" said Okuda

I blushed and said "H-how did you-"

Okuda smiled and said "I won't say who it came from bit I think i'm fine now"

I smiled and said "That's good"

"See you tomorrow at school then" I said while standing up

"See you" said Okuda

When I reached the doorstep I said

"Okuda"

"What is it?" said Okuda

"Could you keep it a secret from everyone in class" I said

Okuda laughed and said "I will"

"I owe you one" I said and left

Okuda's POV

I watched Nagisa's nack until he disappeared from my view and closed the door.

I rummaged my pocket and looked at the bottle that was given to me and threw the contents at the kitchen sink

I went to my room and called Asano on the phone

"Hello" said Asano

"I didn't give Nagisa the drug"

"WHAT!?" said Asano

"He is also my friend"

"Tch... You're way too soft, Good luck living life without your beloved"

"Why you-"

"Guess its time to take matters with my own hands" said Asano

"You- what the hell are yiu planning to do to Nagisa?"

"You heard all that?" said Asano

"Yes"

"Doesn't matter you can't tell anyone anyways" said Asano

"How can you be so sure"

"What will your classmates think if they discovered you plotting something against your classmate?" said Asano

I shuddered and stayed silent

"Too bad this potion will make someone fall for the person who gave him/her the potion"

*sound of glass braking*

"He-" the phone was cutoff

I was stupid to go aboard in this plan... To be blinded by love... Please be safe Nagisa

Sorry for the short chapter but i promise the next one will be longer :) As always tune in next week :3


	18. Chapter 18

Thanks for the favs amd follows

Stainedsculpture Here you go :)

Ringo I see then XD here's a new a chapter :)

Nagisa's POV

Don't know why but I am excited to go to school today so I hurriedly readied myself for school. I opened the door only to see Gakushuu in front of our house.

"Long time no see Nagisa" said Gakushuu

I didn't reply because of the thing that happened last time.

"Don't worry I mean no harm" said Gakushuu

"What do you want?"

"I just wanted to give this to you" said Gakushuu

He handed me a candy

"Accept this as my token of apology" said Gakushuu

I sweat dropped and said "I'm not a kid you know"

He laughed, bowed his head and said "I am truly sorry"

"All right already" I said whie noticing stares from the neighbors

"Also could we meet later?" said Gakushuu

I nodded without thinking

Gakushuu smirked and said "I'll be picking you up later then"

After he said that Gakushuu left. I was somewhat suspicious of his actions yet I agreed regardless. I sighed and said

"What the hell did I get into this time"

Aftet that I headed to school. On the way I met Okuda

"Okuda, Good morning" I said

"Good morning" said Okuda in a nervous tone

"Something wrong?"

"Its beacause-" she stopped and ran

"Oku-" I couldn't see her anymore so I decided to go alone

While walking I saw Karma

"Karma, Good morning" I said

"Yo"

"You seem happy today" said Karma

"Its because it went great yesterday" said Nagisa

"Want me to reward you with something?" said Karma

"What's with th-" I was stopped because he kissed me on the lips

"Sorry I just had to do that" said Karma with his face turned away

I noticed his blushing ears which actually made me grin. Wanting break the awkwardness I said

"You're lucky no one is around unless I would've ignored the whole day"

Karma laughed and said "But really, I can't thank you enough"

"Yeah I know" said with a smile

Should I say that I met Gakushuu?...I think I shouldn't

I grab ahold of Karma's hand and said

"I'll take this as a reward"

Karma laughed and said "If that's what you want"

After that we reached the classroom and class started

[Lunch time]

After lunch I went to bathroom and after getting my handkerchief the candy fell down.

"Ah I almost forgot"

I checked the wrapper and it said that it will expire tomorrow

"I guess I need to eat now"

I was about to open the wrapper when the door opened and I quickly put the candy in my pocket

It was Sugino

"What's wrong Nagisa? You look pale" said Sugino

"Nothing" I said while leaving the bathroom

That was close if he caught me he might question me about where I got it.

And so class came by a flash

[After school]

"I'll be going ahead" I said to Karma

"Why?" said Karma

"Mom asked me to come home early" I said

Karma looked at me with suspicion and said "I'll be meeting with Koro sensei anyway so...take care"

"See you tomorrow then" I said while leaving the classroom

While walking I rumaged my pocket and took out the candy. I unwrapped it and came out an orange colored candy. I smelled it and it didn't have any obscure scent in it so I put it in my mouth.

It was bitter a first but it became sweeter and sweeter as I suck on to it

And then I saw Gakushuu

"We should go to somewhere more private to avoid Akabane seeing you" said Asano

I stopped and thiuht the things that might happen if Karma sees us si I nodded

We headed to the storage shed and talked there

"So what is it that you want it that you want to talk about?" I said

"Nothing special..it's jut that this time i'll make you MINE" said Gakushuu

"What are y-" I was stopped when his hand touched my arm

I moan...What the hell is happening to my body...My body's hot all over

His face leaned closer to mine and his tongue entered my mouth. Our tongue were battling without a clear winner

His hand then made its way on to my stomach and began to massage it.

I moan and said "Please stop-"

I was stopped when he began to pinch my nipple

I moan with pain and began to undo his polo

Gakushuu laughed and said "You want to see me naked so quickly"

Fuck...I'm starting to lose control over my body...

Then he undid my top and began to suck on my nipples

I'm starting to lose control...before I will... his name came into mind

"KARMA!"

Gakushuu clicked his tongue and said "I guess I have to make this quick"

After that I lost control

Karma's POV

When I was at thte base of the mountain I heard Nagisa call my name

I turned back and heard it coming from the school. I quickly ran to the top

I have a bad feeling about this...

Gakushuu's POV

I undid Nagisa's pants and let out his thing

I stroked it while sucking his nipple

Nagisa shudders and began to pant and moan

"I'm about to... Ahhh" I covere the tip with my hand so "juice" was on my hand

I licked my hand and said "Who knew you tasted like this"

Then Nagisa began to shed a tear and tears came streaming from his face and faced his butt to me and said "Put it in"

I stopped...and felt guilty...I guess I went too far

I sat and said "Why is it that you like him more even if he made you cry first..."

"It's just-" I punched the wall and said "-unfair"

Nagisa leaned closer to me and said "Put it in"

I laughed and said "Guess I won't hear your answer"

I punched his stomach hard so as to make him pass out

Then, I heard somone calling "Nagisa!"

"Your knight in shining armor is here" I said

I quickly dressed myself as well as Nagisa and said "I guess this will be goodbye"

I planted a kiss on Nagisa's forehead and left. I ran while being enveloped by anger, guilt, and sadness.

Karma's POV

I saw someone running from the shed so I quickly headed towards the shed. And ther I saw Nagisa passed out in the floor.

I know it seems strange that no one heard Nagisa's scream but let's just say Koro sensei went somewhere and everyone left already. As for Asano's mood swing, if you saw your loved one cry because of you, wouldn't you do the same? The end is near :) Thank you reading :)


	19. Chapter 19

Nagisa's POV

I woke up in my bedroom. I saw Karma sleeping at the side of the bed. Then things that happened a while ago came to my head. I couldn't believe what happened. I don't want to face Karma... I stroked Karma's hair in order for him to wake up.

Karma quickly stood up and hugged me

"You're finally awake" said Karma

"How long was I out?" I asked

"Its 11pm this time so about 7 hours"

"I'm sorry" I said while tears started falling from my face

"Don't worry the important thing is you're awake"

I hugged back at Karma and words won't come out. Should I say who did this? But I couldn't remember how I passed out maybe something happened before that...

"Karma its already late It would best for you to go home"

"No one's home anyway so I'll stay here for the night" said Karma

"But if mom catches you..."

"I don't care about that. As long as I can be with you"

I laughed and said "That sounded too cheesy"

Karma laughed as well and laid on the bed with me and said "Good night"

"Good night"

.

.

.

.

.

I can't sleep.

"Karma" I tried to call out

"What is it?" Said Karma

"Can't sleep either?"

"Yup"

I began to think of dirty ideas... Shut up brain

I blushed and hid my face in the blanket

"How about we tire each other out" said Karma

"H-how?" I said

Karma touched me down there and said "wow you're a pervert"

I touched his and said "Says the one whose harder"

We both laughed and began to undo the pants of the other

Karma's was thick which made mine small

"Although this not the first time i've touched it, i'm actually impressed how small it is" said Karma

"S-shut up...says the one whose big way TOO big"

Karma laughed and began to stroke mine. So did I

We began to pant and I went closer to Karma's face and began to kiss him on the lips. Our tongues intertwined each other

"Mhhmnm"

(Imagine what happens next :3)

I panted and laid on the bed

"Hey Ka-" I stopped when I saw him sleeping

I whispered to him "I'm sorry about a while ago" and slept

[Morning]

I woke up without Karma beside me. I guess he didn't want to get cought by mom. I hurriedly got ready for school and left the house. As I did I saw Gakushuu

"What do you want?!" I said in a pissed tone

He smirked and said "I guess this was my fault"

"Go away I don't think...I could trust you anymore"

"Will you listen to this one last question" he said

I could see that he seems serious so I nodded.

Gakushuu took a deep breath and said "I like you, will you go out with me?"

I blushed and said "Wh-what"

Gakushuu laughed and said "After all the things that i've you only knew this now"

"Ummmm...Sorry Gaku-"

"You don't have to call me by my given name. It feels like I don't deserve it" said Gakushuu with a bitter tone

"Sorry...but I like someibe else"

Asano looked down and said "Figured"

Then Asano then said "This maybe the last time that I will see you so I wanted to hear your reply beforehand"

"What will you do?"

"I'll concentrating on my studies for now and carry over my obsession over you there" said Asano with a grin

I opened my mouth but words won't come out. But I guess it would the best for the both of us.

"Goodbye Nagisa" said Asano and went away

A week passed and never did I see nor hear about Asano's well being

I woke up and started to ready myself for I openedbthe door a limousine was parked at the front of the house. The door then opened and came Karnma in a tuxedo

"Karma what's with the get up?" I said

"Why does it make your heart pound?" said Karma while smirking

"O-of course not" I said while avoiding eye contact

Well he does look more attractive...shut up brain

"Shall we go?" said Karma

"To where?"

"Just go in I promise you will like it" said Karma

Karma is acting strange...but I still went in the limo. Then the limo started moving towards the opposite direction of the school.

"Karma this is the wrong way" I said

"Who said we'll be going to school" said Karma while grinning

I gulped and my heart began to race... What is that Karma wants...

Karma then started blindfolding me

"Wha-"

Karma whispered to my ear "Just trust me and wait for a while"

So I became stiff and stopped asking questions

After a while, the limo stopped

"We are here" said Karma

After that Karma led me outside and took off my blindfold

I saw a red carpet leading to a gazebo full of flowers

"Go on ahead i'll catch up" said Karma

I slowly walked to the gazebo. When I reached it I stopped and wondered,

"Was there always a gazebo in this park?" I thought

While I was lost in my thoughts Karma was walking along the red carpet with his hand behind his back. When he was in front of the gazebo he started genuflect as if proposing.

"Karma what are you-"

Karma unraveled his hidden hand came out a bouquet of rose. He then said wihandedsmile

"Nagisa, I love you and I don't want anyone to steal you away from me so, will you go out with me?"

I blushed to the point that even my ears was colored red.

"I..." I took a deep breath and said "Alright...but it took you long enough" I said in a shaky voice

Karma laughed and hande me the bouquet. He went up to me and went closer to my face. And we kissed with our tongues intertwined with each other.

.

.

.

"Nyufufufufu I only wanted to know why the two are absent but I guess I stumbled upon something more interesting. Time to make a story about this" said Koro sensei with a flushed expression

[At school]

No one's POV

"Where hell is Koro sensei?! With his speed he should have been here by now" said Terasaka

After that whispere were heard at the classroom then the class the said in unison

"KORO-SENSEI"

[Two months later]

Nagisa's POV

Since I woke up late I hurriedly made my way to school because the results of the test would out today. On the way I saw Karma so I ran towards him when I bumped into someone

"Sorry about that" I said while bowing and I was about to see who it was but since Karma is walking fast I ran to catch up to him didn't even see who it was.

? POV

As I was bumped he apologized and ran as quickly as possible. I looked at him while he was running and said

"I'm glad that you are happy"

Nagisa's POV

The test result were out Karma was 2nd and Asano wad 1st... I guess he really did focus on his studies... While the rest of us at the bottom.

THE END

Sorry for the delay. Was busy with school. Could you guess who Nagisa bumped (kinda obvious though) Thank you to those that read this story to the end. Tell me your thoughts at the reviews :)Will make the bad end maybe next : the bad end is fucked up even for me but please read XD forgive my brain for thinking about that XD


	20. BAD END

What would've happened if Okuda gave Nagisa the the drug to drink find out in this bad end.

Okuda's POV

As I listened to Nagisa's advice, it actually feeld as if he went through the same thing. This is my chance

"Nagisa would like some tea?"

"I'm about go"

"I insist you are my guest after all"

"Alright then"

I went to the kitchen made some tea. I took the drug in my pocket and poured it on one of tea.

With this I'll get back what was stolen from me

After that I went to the dining room and gave Nagisa the cup that has the drug.

He drank it all in one go I guess his in a hurry

He stood up and said "Well I'll be going now"

Why isn't dug working?!

As he reached the door he passed out

I quickly called Asano

"I gave him the drug as promised now pay me back"

"All right will be there in a bit"

After a while someone knocked on the door

I looked at who it was and it was Asano

I opened the door he gave me another drug

"Let your loved one drink that and the first person he sees after drinking it, he would fall in love with"

He quickly carried Nagisa out of my house. When he was about to leave he said

"You won't be seeing Nagisa forever so you ahould say your goodbyes"

"What do you mean"

Asano smirked and said "Nevermind"

Then the limo left.

Asano's POV

We quickly went to the airport and I carried Nagisa onto my back.

Since we own a plane here we could use it anytime for free. I entered the plane and gently placed Nagisa on a seat.

"Go to the secret island" I said to the pilot

After that the plane started flying

[The next day]

Karma's POV

As I entered the class, Nagisa was nowhere to be found. I hope nothing bad happened to him. Koror sensei the came short after with a sad expression on him and said

"I regret to say that Nagisa has transferred to an overseas school"

"WHAT?!" everyone said in unison

"But sensei, its not like Nagisa to transfer without saying anything" said Sugino

"I called his mother earlier. She said she was the one the approved of it"

"Approved?" said I

"It seems the school has taken a interest on Nagisa and offered his mother a deal. To make her son attend school overseas for a better future. But of course like any parent, she agreed" said Koro sensei

Everyone was quiet. Except for me, who was repeatedly tapping my desk.

Nagisa, where the hell did you go

Because of my impatience I stood up and went to the door

"Karma! Where do you think you're going?" said Koro sensei

"I have something important to take care of" I said while leaving.

"Wa-" I didn't let Koro sensei finish and left.

I went to Nagisa's house and sneaked into his room.

He was not there. Although all his things are still there. I saw an anti Koro sensei knife at his bed, I quickly took it and said

"Where are you this time?"

Nagisa's POV

I woke up being seated beside Gakushuu

"Where am I?" I said

"On the way to America" Gakushuu said with a smirk

I looked at the window near and saw the clouds

"How did I get here?"

I recalled the things that happened

"Okuda?!"

Gakushuu laughed and said "Took you long enough"

"Stop ths plane right now!" I said

"Be quiet, I'd like itbetter when you were asleep" said Gakushuu

"What about my Mom? That's right my mom will question my whereabouts"

"We already had her permission"

"How?!"

"I said you will be sent to an overseas school for better education. You should have seen your mother's face when she heard it."

"It...can't be...what about Karma?"

Gakushuu stayed silent

"Oi answer me"

He still didn't respond

"He-"

I was stopped when he punched my stomach.

"Sleep" he said

I fell unconscious.

[6 hours later]

Asano's POV

"Looks like we're here" I said

I carried Nagisa on my back and said

"Don't worry Nagisa you'll forget about Akabane in awhile"

Karma's POV

I searched the whole city looking for Nagisa but it was no luck. I still searched and searched and searched. After noticing it was already 1 AM I decided to go home and search again tomorrow.

I jumped on my bed while exhausted.

"Karma" I heard someone say in Nagisa's voice

I quickly stood up and at the direction of the voice but no one was there

I guess the fatigue is going into my head. I need to sleep now.

[Next day]

I didn't go to school and went looking for Nagisa.

Upon an alley I saw Nagisa being surronded by goons

I quickly made my way there and said

"NAGISA"

Nagisa smiled at me and said

"Sorry I was away" while defeating the goons

I embraced Nagisa tightly he hugged back. After that I felt something cold within my hands. Turns out Nagisa was melting. I quickly grabbed the dripping parts and said

"What the-"

I suddenly woke up.

"What a fucked up dream"

I started to lose hope on finding Nagisa. When I saw the anti-koro sensei knife near my bed, I heard Nagisa say "Don't cut classes because of me"

Since it was what Nagisa wanted I followed.

Okuda's POV

[Lunch time]

I helx the drink with the drug Asano gave me.

"Hey isn't Karma being weird?" I heard someone say

"Yeah I saw him talking with an anti koro sensei knife in the way to school" said someone

"Well it is natural. Nagisa disappeared without him knowing. He would be the one who'd take most of the damage" said the first girl

I searched for Karma and found him the forest

"Could you drink this please" I said

Karma ignored me and continued eating

"You know outcasting yourself won't bring back Nagisa" I said

Karma grabbed me by my collar and said

"What the fuck do you know?!" he said in anger

"K-Karma i-it hurts..." i said

Karma didn't stop he glared at me more strongly

I splashed some of the drink, which was hot to his face.

He let go of me coverd his face in pain. I tripped him so he was laying on the ground

While he was howling in pain I poured the drink to his mouth.

He suddenly stopped and pushed me to the ground.

"Okuda truth is...that I love you"

Who knew that thing would work

"I love you too" I said with a smile

Karma kissed me on the lips and started groping my chest

"Why don't we have some more fun" said Karma with a smirk

I blushed and said "okay"

Nagisa's POV

[1 week later]

Its been already week since K woke up. I forgot what happened before I woke up but *Master said he waying on the streets passed out.

(A/N This is Asano)

He also said that my purpose to "play" with him when he feels like it. It hurts sometimes because he does it roughly but I don't mind. So long as Master is happy then i'm happy.

The door opens and came Master

"Look's like its that time again" said Master with a smile while locking the door

He took off all his clothes and said "Suck it"

My favorite part~

I like how Master moans it turns me on~

Asano's POV

Who knew that the operation would be this successful. I won't let anyone touch Nagisa ever again.

BAD END

Told you this would be fucked up XD Forgive my brain for thinking this :3 Sorry for the very late update. Got a writer's block... I still have plans for a rated M epilogue so watch out for it :) Thank you for reading :) Also if you're interested in a story wherein Nagisa likes Karma but has no guts say it please read my new story named "Marginal Love" :)


End file.
